Pay Attention to Me
by Gatamigo
Summary: Second in the "To Me" series. Drew is ALWAYS taunting May. She hates it when he shows off, but a certain Pokemon Trainer has realized Drew's true intentions. Will May see it too, or will she end up breaking a boy's fragile heart?


May stood and gave a big yawn, stretching her arms in salute to the new day. It had been some time since she had woken up from a really good night's sleep during her travels, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Wow," she exclaimed as she looked up at the bright blue sky, "It's such a nice day! It's a perfect day to get another ribbon!" The young Pokémon coordinator grinned widely before quickly packing up her sleeping bag and heading out for the next town.

As she walked down the wooded path, May realized something she had forgotten in her rush to get to the next contest.

"Oh, man... I didn't have any breakfast." the girl groaned as her stomach loudly complained. She rubbed her angry stomach in an attempt to oppress it's cries.

"There isn't much I can do," she lamented, "Oh, I knew I should have packed heavier! I didn't plan on taking this long to reach the next town!"

Her troubles were disturbed by the sound of a boy humming somewhere up the path. Peeking around a large bush, May could see a boy about her age coming towards her. He had dark black hair with strange blue highlights and a pair of glasses set low on his nose. He wore a dark green shirt with an orange stripe across the middle. The center of his shirt was adorned with a bright yellow star. From the Pokeballs on his belt, May saw that he was a Pokemon trainer.

The boy in question was walking along, humming a strange little ditty as if he had no cares in the world. In his hand was a bag filled with ripe, fresh berries from which he ate; popping one into his mouth every so often, chewing the juicy treats happily. May's stomach became difficult to tame in the presence of such food.

"Oh, man," she thought, "Those look really good..."

The boy trotted past May, giving a cheerful greeting before continuing his little song. May sadly watched him go, turning away with a small uneasy smile on her lips.

"It was his food anyway. I'll just have to find my own! It shouldn't be too hard," she assured her stomach, "If he could find so many berries, there should be some for me."

"Afraid not," replied the boy who had mysteriously appeared at her side, "I picked the bush clean."

May jumped back and screamed in fright. "What was that for?!" she screeched. The boy held the open bag in front of May's face. May blinked twice, unsure of what he was doing.

"Take some," he said, still chewing, "I've got plenty of them and you look like you could use a little breakfast." May scoffed and began to protest when her stomach growled loud enough for the boy to hear.

"I'd love some berries, thank you."

The two sat and ate, both enjoying the other's company. The boy asked May about her ambitions, which brought up the topic of Pokemon coordinating.

"I just love showing off my Pokemon and what they can do!" said May, swallowing a mouthful of berries.

The boy nodded in earnest, thoroughly enjoying the conversation, "You think very highly of your Pokemon. You must put a lot of time and care into them."

May nodded, grabbing another handful of berries from the bag.

"I love all of them dearly!" she exclaimed.

"Well, now, isn't this sweet?" said a green haired boy as he approached the two from the forest path. The boy in question wore a purple coat over his black shirt, with light blue jeans and a belt for Pokeballs. In his hand he held a single rose.

"Drew?!" cried May in surprise, "What are you doing here?" The boy crossed his arms and scoffed in indignation.

"What do you mean? I'm heading for the next contest, just like you are! I AM a Pokemon coordinator, you know!"

The boy looked back and forth from May to Drew and Drew to May.

"May, is he a friend of yours?" he asked.

"Of course not!" screamed May as she jumped to her feet, "Ever since I started challenging contests, he's been taunting me!"

Drew scoffed at the girl, twirling his rose around in his hand.

"Well, well, it looks like someone can't take a little constructive criticism," He replied.

"Constructive criticism?!" screeched May. She crossed her arms and scowled at the green haired boy, obviously angry at his presence, "All you ever do is flaunt your skills while belittling mine. You call that constructive?"

"If it brings those flaws to attention," answered Drew nonchalantly, "Then yes, I do consider that to be constructive."

The bickering continued between the two coordinators, who had completely forgotten about the third person in the group. The boy just sat next to his bag of berries, listening in earnest to this little squabble. Already, he was getting an idea of the real reason they fought so much.

"Not only that," continued May, her voice continually getting louder, "But for the past week, you've bumped into me at least twice a day! Then you berate me for being so slow getting to the next contest! You're only hanging back to taunt me, you could have reached the town days ago!" Drew rested his hands on his hips, glaring at May defiantly.

"It's not like I'm in any hurry, y'know. I've already scoped out the competition for that contest, and it's going to be an easy win for me!"

"You see?!" screamed May, pointing excitedly at Drew, "That's the attitude that drives me crazy! Why do you always have to show off? If you think you're all that, why do you have to keep telling me about it? Or do you just like having your ego stroked?"

The boy smiled happily and popped a few berries in his mouth.

"This is getting interesting. I wonder if they'd like my help?" he said to himself. Of course, the question was rhetorical; he planned to help this little game move along quickly or his name wasn't…

"Look, since we're almost at the town, I wanted to see you one last time," said Drew, who had developed a little blush, "And I wanted to give this to you." With little ceremony, Drew held the rose out to May, who blinked a few times in confusion.

"I-It's for good luck," explained Drew as he calmed down from the fighting. May stared at the rose for a moment before turning red with anger. Both Drew and the boy cringed, sensing that she was about to blow.

"Who wants your crummy rose? Where the heck do you keep getting those things, anyway?" cried May, who was practically screaming now.

"It doesn't matter where I get them, I'm trying to wish you good luck!" retorted Drew, whose voice was also getting louder. May responded by swatting the flower from his hand and stomping on it.

"Yeah, right! The only reason you do anything is to make your ego swell even more with your contest victories!" She lifted her foot and stomped back down on the flower with every statement.

"I don't want your luck," Stomp.

"I don't want your criticism," Stomp.

"I don't want your attitude," Stomp.

"I don't want your good tidings," Stomp.

"I don't want your rose," Stomp.

"and most importantly-!" yelled May as she whipped around to Drew, getting right in his face.

"Oh, boy…" thought the Trainer as he almost choked on his berry, "Here it comes…"

"I don't want you!" finished May, breathing heavily. Without missing a beat, May turned to the boy who was still sitting on the ground with his bag.

"Thank you for the food, it was really nice of you," she said.

"Don't mention it," replied the boy, "It was nice to have some company. Good luck in the contest!"

May responded with a smile and a nod before grabbing her bag and running down the path. Sadly, the trainer watched the girl disappear from sight.

When she had left, the boy turned back to Drew, who was still standing in the same spot as when May had yelled at him. The demolished rose lay unmoving next to his feet.

"So…" began the boy as he rose from his seat, wiping berry juice from around his mouth, "How long have you been in love with her?"

Drew was silent for a few moments as tears began to fall down his cheek. He breathed in and shakily replied, "From the moment I met her."

The trainer patted Drew on the shoulder apathetically. The boy smiled at Drew and knelt down to gently pick up the rose. The poor flower had lost most of it's petals and it's stem was broken in two places. He stood with the rose in his hands and looked at Drew sadly.

"Roses are fragile. For all of their beauty, one small event could ruin it forever. You have to be careful, really. You do what you can to make it bloom, but don't overdo it, or it'll wilt before your eyes."

Drew snapped out of his shock and stared at the boy. What did this have to do with him? In a quick motion, the trainer flipped the broken rose end over end and tossed it at Drew's face. Drew reacted fast, grabbing the rose before it hit him.

"What was that for?!" screamed Drew to his assailant, but the green haired coordinator stopped short as he realized that the boy was no longer there. Confused, Drew looked around the forest path, but there was not sign of the boy. Drew looked down into his hands to see that the rose, once broken and tattered, was now as fresh as it was when it had been picked, with nary a scratch on it. Drew looked up at the path ahead of him and smiled. He held the rose up to his nose and enjoyed the scent as he trotted after May.

From his vantage spot up in a nearby tree, the trainer watched Drew walk away with a renewed spirit.

"Love is like a rose," he said to no one in particular, "Beautiful to all who see it, yet more fragile than anything in existence. Drew's antics may have been to impress May, but they almost cost him any chance he has with that girl. Truthfully, I think they'll be ok."

He chuckled to himself as he climbed down out of the tree, "But I'm glad I could give him his little boost this time!"

The end


End file.
